Zaklęty dwór/II/VIII
Mimo surowego testamentu nieboszczyka starościca i surowszej jeszcze straży starego kozaka pozwolimy sobie zajrzeć na chwilę do ogrodu Zaklętego Dworu. My, powieściopisarze, bez dyplomów i patentów, szczególnych używamy praw i przywilejów. Nie masz dla nas ni murów, ni zamków, ni straży, ni krat, nie troszczymy się o żadne zakazy i przeszkody, nie szanujemy niczyjej woli i tajemnicy, nie przebaczamy nikomu żadnej słabostki i śmieszności, wściubiamy nos, gdzie chcemy, zaglądamy, gdzie nam się podoba, podsłuchujemy, co nam potrzeba, a podchwyciwszy raz czytelnika w swoją władzę, przerzucamy go jak piłkę z miejsca na miejsce. Wszakże jeśli kiedy, to tym razem mniemamy mu się przysłużyć tą nową zmianą widowni działania. Trudno bo sobie wyobrazić powabniejsze ustronie nad tę uroczą, romantyczną wysepkę, co śród szerokiego stawu leżała w głębi opuszczonego ogrodu. Po jej środku wznosi się, jak wiemy, spomiędzy krzewów i zarośli wysoki ślimak z murowaną altaną u szczytu. Altana ta o jednym filarze, z szerokim, czerwono pokostowanym dachem blaszanym, ma kształt olbrzymiego muchomora, a otoczona dokoła rozlicznymi krzewami i cztermą płaczącymi jesionami, gubi się zupełnie w cieniu i tylko sam dach wyjeża się z dala. Murowany filar okalają ławki marmurowe, a na jednej z nich przed okrągłym mozaikowym stolikiem siedzi w tej chwili wsparta na ramieniu jakaś postać kobieca. Nie potrzebowalibyśmy nawet powiedzieć, że to nasza piękna nieznajoma o jasnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Dokoła panuje głęboka cisza. Liście i gałęzie drzew milczą jak zaklęte, ptaszęta, przycichły w krzewach, a czasami tylko plusknie głośniej jakaś rybka w stawie lub zaszeleści coś w trzcinie i szuwarze po przeciwnej stronie brzegu. Młoda dziewczyna patrzy w zamyśleniu przed siebie, a wszystko dokoła niej w dziwnym jakimś romantycznym przedstawia się świetle. Dokoła ciche i czyste tło wody, dalej gęste zarośla trzciny i szuwaru, w ogrodzie drzewa stare, pogarbione, smutne, melancholijne, z pokurczonymi konarami i z zżółkłymi pod tchnieniem jesieni liśćmi; a tam na końcu szczupłego widnokręgu szary dwór tajemniczy, smętny, poważny, uroczysty, powybijanymi tu i owdzie szybami patrzy przed siebie, jakby śledził, aby nikt głuchej dokoła nie ważył się przerwać ciszy. Na stoliku przed młodą dziewczyną leży książka otwarta i jakaś włóczkowa tkanina zaczęta. Nieznajoma nie czyta i nie tka dalej, ale w głębokim zamyśleniu patrzy w głąb. Patrzy milcząca i nieruchoma, a nagle drgnęła z lekka i przetarła oczy. Szczególna! Dłuższym, pomimowolnym spojrzeniem utkwiła przypadkowo w jakiś krzew ogrodowy, a nagle zdawało się jej, że korona krzewu przemienia się powoli i stopniowo w głowę ludzką, dwie gałęzie wyciągnęły się jak dwa ramiona, a sam trzon zaokrąglił się i rozpadł we dwoje jak dwie ludzkie nogi. I krótką chwilkę zamiast krzewu stanął jej przed oczyma dorodny młodzieniec o niebieskich oczach... Juliusz! Dziewczyna pochwyciła za książkę, oczy jej szybko biegały po stronicy, ale dziwna! wiersze jakoś plątały się z sobą, litery spływały się razem, a zamiast druku przedstawiała się nagle jakby zaczarowana rycina tej samej postaci. Dziewczyna książkę odepchnęła od siebie, ale już nie sięgała po robótkę. Przymrużyła na pół oczy, wsparła głowę na śnieżnej rączce i myślała, myślała... a myślała o czym, o kim? Bez mojej pomocy zgadłabyś już, piękna czytelniczko, choćbyś sama dopiero myślała myśleć kiedyś, o czym podobnym. Przed oczyma duszy pięknej nieznajomej rysowała się postać młodzieńca, którą po trzykroć spotkała już w swym życiu. Raz, kiedy biegła ulicą ogrodu wzdłuż parkanu, po wtóre, kiedy przebrana za wieśniaczkę z Kostiem Bulijem jechała wygonem śród pola, a po raz trzeci, kiedy niedawno, przybijała łódką do brzegu. Mówiła z nim zaledwie słów kilka, a pełny, męski dźwięk jego głosu przypominał jej się tak wiernie, jak wyraźnie jego postać rysowała się przed oczyma. Piękna samotnica westchnęła, a nawet jakieś słowo, niezrozumiałe wymknęło się z jej ust. Ale wtem drgnęła gwałtownie. Śród nocnej ciszy rozległ się nagle głośny plusk fali. Dziewczyna podniosła się szybko i wskoczyła, na ławeczkę marmurową, aby dalej dojrzeć okiem. Ku wysepce biegła chyżo jakaś łódka mała. Dziewczyna wydała okrzyk radosny i prędko jak strzała pomknęła ku brzegu. W łódce wiosłował jakiś niemłody już, jak się zdawało, mężczyzna, którego twarz zakrywały szerokie kresy białego pilśniowego kapelusza. Miał na sobie siwawą czamarę z wyłożonym kołnierzem i wiszącymi taśmami i takiej samej barwy pantalony, spadające, po dawnemu, szerokim fałdem na cholewy palonych butów. Na otwartych piersiach wyglądała cienka i śnieżna koszula, spięta pod szyją grubą, dziwnie lśniącą z dala spinką. Po kilku nowych, silnych uderzeniach wiosła łódka przybiła do brzegu, a nieznajomy zwinnie i zręcznie jak chłopak wyskoczył na ląd. Piękna samotnica poskoczyła ku niemu i pochwytując obie jego ręce przycisnęła je z uczuciem do swych ust. Nieznajomy odsunął kapelusz i na ślicznym, śnieżnym, marmurowym czole dziewczyny głośny i serdeczny złożył pocałunek. Odchylone kresy kapelusza pozwalają widzieć jego twarz całą, a twarz ta jest nam od dawna znajomą. — Maziarz! — wykrzykniesz może, niecierpliwa a domyślna czytelniczko, i nie pomylisz się wcale. Nieznajomy żeglarz było to w nowym szczególnym przebraniu tajemniczy maziarz, kum Dmytro, nasz pierwszy znajomy z ryczychowskiej karczmy. Uwolnione od gęstych plam mazi tym wybitniej uwydatniają się jego śmiałe, niezwyczajne rysy. Te oczy żywe, ruchliwe, badawcze, osadzone w głębokich, gęstymi brwiami ocienionych jamach, to myślące wysokie czoło, krótkim, twardym, siwiejącym okolone włosem, ten nos rozwarty szeroko u spodu, te zgrabnie wykrojone i silnie zaciśnięte usta, ta szczególnie zaokrąglona broda, wszystko to świadczy na. pierwszy rzut oka o dziwnie namiętnej naturze, niepospolitej energii, sile ducha i odwadze posuniętej aż do zuchwałej zapamiętałości. W rażącą sprzeczność z tymi ostrymi i surowymi rysami wpadał głos miękki i tkliwy, jakim przemówił w tej chwili do młodej dziewczyny. — Kazałem ci długo czekać, moje dziecię — rzekł tuląc pieszczotkę do swych piersi — ledwie się przebrałem z drogi. Dziewczę drgnęło. — Ach, ta droga, te przebrania... — wyszepnęła i główkę pochyliła na piersi. Nieznajomy schmurzył z lekka czoło, a w oczach! żywszy mignął mu ogień. — Skończą się już rychło, moje dziecię — rzekł z cicha i nowy na czole dziewczyny złożył pocałunek. Dziewczyna nie uspokoiła się tak łatwo. — Po tysięcznych nowych przygodach i niebezpieczeństwach... — szepnęła. Nieznajomy albo raczej, pozostając przy naszym dotychczasowym nazwaniu, maziarz wstrząs! niechętnie głową, jakby mu niemiłe były podobne utyskiwania. — Pójdź, moja Jadziu, usiądźmy! — rzekł prędko. Otóż dowiedzieliśmy się, że nasza piękna nieznajoma, którąśmy rozmaitymi opisywali przydomkami i przymiotnikami, nazywa się Jadzia, czyli Jadwiga. Być może, że rychło poznamy także i nazwisko naszego tajemniczego maziarza. Usiadł on teraz na marmurowej ławeczce w altanie u boku dziewczyny i ściskając jej drobną, pulchną rączkę w swej szorstkiej dłoni, wpatrywał się w śliczną jej twarzyczkę z upodobaniem i miłością. I nagle jakiś na pół figlarny, na pół dobroduszny uśmiech osiadł mu na twarzy. — Moja Jadziu — rzekł po chwili, nie spuszczając oka z dziewczyny. — Powiedz mi, ile to już razy spotkałaś się z młodym dziedzicem z Oparek? Jadzia zaczerwieniła się jak wiśnia i z rodzajem tajemnego przestrachu wypatrzyła się na pytającego. Maziarz przybrał minę spokojną i obojętną, nawet ów uśmiech żartobliwy znikł mu z ust. — Dwa czy trzy razy, nie pamiętam dobrze — wyszepnęła dziewczyna. Maziarz przytłumił uśmiech zadowolenia. „Już dobrze! Zaczyna kłamać, ma więc powód obawiać się czegoś...” — pomyślał w duchu. Głośniej zaś dodał żartobliwie: — Ej, przypomnij sobie dobrze, dwa czy trzy razy?... — Trzy — wybąknęła Jadwiga, mimowolnie czegoś zaniepokojona. — No, toś miała sposobność przypatrzeć mu się dobrze? Pąs Jadwigi przeszedł w szkarłat. — Ja... ja... — wyszepnęła, ale ucięła nagle jak zaczarowana. Nielitościwy maziarz nie ustawał w badaniu, a wszystkie dotychczasowe spostrzeżenia jakimś dziwnym napawały go zadowoleniem. — Powiedz mi więc, jak ci się podobał z powierzchowności? — Alboż ja wiem — wyszepnęła prędko, jak gdyby przemocą chciała wybrnąć z swego zakłopotania — widziałam go tylko z daleka... — Przecież? — Cóż mam odpowiedzieć... nie wiem... doprawdy... dlaczego mię pytasz, ojcze?... Maziarz uśmiechnął się ze znaczeniem. — Chodziło mi wzbudzić u ciebie udział dla tego młodzieńca — rzekł — zagraża mu w tej chwili cios niespodziewany. — Jemu! — krzyknęło dziewczę i porwało się z siedzenia. — Oho, czegóż to się tak przestraszasz? Jadwiga spuściła oczy i prawie nie czuła się w sile odpowiedzieć. Maziarz z wyrozumiałością kiwnął głową. — Wyobraź sobie — ciągnął dalej — chcą mu wydrzeć nagle cały majątek. — Któż taki? — Ludzie, co mają interes dybać na unieważnienie testamentu nieboszczyka starościca. Jadwiga zrobiła gest, jakby nie pojmowała znaczenia tych wyrazów. Maziarz tłumaczył się jaśniej. — Podniesiono zarzut, że nieboszczyk starościc był wariatem i jako taki nie miał prawa rozrządzać! dowolnie swym majątkiem. Testament jego musi być uznany za nieważny, a przekazany Juliuszowi majątek przypadnie najbliższym sukcesorom. — Komuż to? — zapytała dziewczyna. — Hrabiemu Zygmuntowi Żwirskiemu — odpowiedział maziarz, a twarz jego sposępniała. — I to już stanęło nieodzownie? — Dotychczas jeszcze nie, lecz prawdopodobnie nastąpi niezawodnie. — Jak to! Więc nieboszczyk starościc, w którego pałacu mieszkamy, był rzeczywiście wariatem? Maziarz wzruszył ramionami, a dziwny uśmiech mignął mu przez usta. — Więc Juliusz zostanie biednym? — szepnęła dziewczyna. A rzecz szczególna, wiadomość ta sprawiła jej niemal jakąś radość tajemną. Maziarz ściągnął brwi. — Ja tylko jeden mogę go uratować. — Ty, mój ojcze? — Ja przy twojej pomocy. Dziewczę rzuciło się zdziwione. — Żartujesz, ojcze? Maziarz poważnie wstrząsł głową. — Czy byłabyś od tego? — zapytał. — Ja? — wybąknęła. Maziarz czule ścisnął ją za rękę. — Gotowa byś tedy przyczynić się wraz ze mną, aby uchronić Juliusza od krzywdy? — Czyż możesz wątpić o tym, mój ojcze? Nieznajomy podciągnął brwi do góry. — A gdyby to wymagało po tobie pewnego poświęcenia? — Poświęcenia? — powtórzyła dziewczyna szeroko rozwierając oczy. — Na przykład, gdyby chodziło potem o twojej rękę?... — wycedził maziarz z wolna i wpatrywałsię bystro w jej oczy. Dziewczyna znowu żywym oblała się szkarłatem. — Mój ojcze — wyjąknęła — wszędzie i zawsze będę tylko posłuszną twej woli, twemu życzeniu. Ojciec uśmiechnął się z nie tajonym zadowoleniem, a po chwili zamyślił się i spoważniał na nowo. — Moja córko — rzekł znacznie zmienionym głosem — wiesz, że nierad słucham zawsze o twoich wspomnieniach z lat dziecięcych i niechętnie zbywałem wszelkie w tym przedmiocie rozmowy. Powiedziałem ci — dodał po krótkiej pauzie — że jestem twym ojcem, wyjawiłem ci, jak świętej oddałem się sprawie, jak wzniosłym zaprzysiągłem się celom, i kazałem ci poprzestać na tym wszystkim... Jadwiga z rodzajem gorączkowej ciekawości wpatrzyła się w twarz ojca. — Byłam ci posłuszną, mój ojcze — szepnęła. Maziarz ciągnął dalej poważnym, prawie uroczystym tonem: — Dziś chcę cię przygotować do ważnych zwierzeń. — Słucham cię, mój ojcze. Maziarz wstrząsł głową. — Najprzód musisz zebrać wszystkie swe wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych, musisz mi sama opowiedzieć, ile wiesz o sobie dotychczas, a o czym ci jeszcze pozostaje wiedzieć. — Mam ci więc, ojcze... — Opowiedzieć całe swe życie aż do chwili, kiedyś poznała we mnie swego ojca. Twarz mówiącego miała przy tym jakiś smutny, ponury wyraz, a dziewczyna pochyliła głowę na piersi i w jakieś melancholijne zapadła zamyślenie. Młoda dziewczyna pragnęła od dawna dowiedzieć się czegoś o swym pochodzeniu. Dotychczas wiedziała tylko, że jest córką człowieka, który w niebezpieczne wplątany zamiary, nie mógł do niej przyznawać się otwarcie i musiał ciągle przed światem ukrywać swe imię i stanowisko. Wszystkie jej zaś wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych miały jakoś tak niezwyczajną barwę, tak romantyczny urok, że wyglądały raczej na płody poetycznego urojenia niż ustępy z rzeczywistego życia. Spodziewając się w tej chwili pożądanego na koniec wyjaśnienia, przypominała sobie skwapliwie wszystkie zagadkowe zdarzenia, jakie w jej krótkim zdarzyły już życiu. — Jak daleko sięga moja pamięć — ozwała się po chwili — przypominam sobie dobrze, że małym dzieckiem mieszkałam w jakimś małym miasteczku, gdzieś daleko, wpośród Mazurów podobno... Przypominam sobie dobrze matkę moją i człowieka, którego nazywałam ojcem. Czoło nieznajomego coraz grubszymi zasunęło się chmurami, a oczy nieruchomo utkwiły w ziemię. — Matka moja była młoda i ładna — ciągnęła dziewczyna dalej — ojciec... — Mąż jej — poprawił maziarz. — Mąż jej wydawał mi się znacznie starszym. Był kowalem, trzymał dużo ludzi w swej kuźni i rzadko tylko pokazywał się w pokoju, gdzie mieszkałam z matką. Pamiętam dobrze, że na mnie niemiłym zawsze patrzył okiem, a z matką były nawet często kłótnie, których ja bywałam przyczyną. Nieznajomy poruszył się w siedzeniu, jakby chciał przyspieszyć tok opowiadania. Dziewczyna zrozumiała go podobno, bo prędko postąpiła dalej. — Pewnego dnia siedziałam przy oknie i bawiłam się lalką, którą mi zrobiła matka moja... Wtem przed kuźnię mego ojca zajechały dwa kryte powozy. Jakby mię coś tknęło przywołać do okna moją matkę i zwrócić jej uwagę, szczególniej na pierwszy, czterma końmi uprzężony powóz, z którego jakiś nieznajomy wyglądał mężczyzna. Rzuciwszy okiem do okna, moja matka wydała głośny wykrzyk i usiadła na pobliskie krzesło, jakby ją nagle opuściły siły. Na czoło nieznajomego jedna więcej przybyła chmura. Dziewczyna kontynuowała: — Ja, nie zważając na to, z szczególnym zajęciem wpatrywałam się w powóz wspaniały. Widziałam, że mój oj... mój ojczym — poprawiła się prędko — przybiegł skwapliwie do powozu i z wielkim uszanowaniem rozmawiał coś z nieznajomym panem. Nagle wpadł do naszej izby i coś długo szeptał matce do ucha. Matka płakała i jak mi się zdawało, opierała się czemuś usilnie. Nareszcie przyzwoliła po długiej walce z sobą. Nieznajomy pan w powozie zdawał się niecierpliwić, bo tuż wbiegł do izby jeden z jego ludzi i surowo nakrzyczał na rodziców moich. Matka, zanosząc się od płaczu, przystąpiła do mnie i zaczęła mię ściskać i całować, ojczym coś gniewnie mruczał pod nosem. Ja na widok matki bolejącej rozpłakałam się także. Matka otarła łzy i łkając po cichu, starała się mię uciszyć i utulić. „Cyt, cyt, Jadziu — ozwała się drżącym głosem — pojedziemy do kościoła w tym pięknym powozie”. Na tę obietnicę uspokoiłam się w jednym momencie i z niewypowiedzianą radością spoglądałam ku powozowi... Ojczym mój przystąpił do mnie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ucałował mię serdecznie i biorąc na ręce, rzekł pochlebnym głosem: „Pójdź, moja duszko, zaniosę cię do powozu, a mama zbierze się tymczasem”. Wolałabym była iść z matką wraz, ale nie śmiałam się sprzeciwić mniemanemu ojcu, który po raz pierwszy okazał się dla mnie tak czułym i dobrym. Choć mi łzy kręciły się w oczach, dałam się unieść spokojnie. Matka wypadła za mną do sieni i jeszcze raz uściskała i ucałowała mię śród łez i łkania. Wtedy jakiś dziwny ogarnął mię żal i niepokój... chciałam się wydrzeć, ale ojczym prędko Wybiegł z domu i zaniósł mię do drugiego powozu, gdzie siedziała niemłoda jakaś kobieta, z twarzą łagodną i dobrotliwą. Ta wzięła mię na ręce... zaczęła utulać i okrywać pieszczotami... A wtem zaturkotal pierwszy powóz, a za nim szybkim pędem ruszył i nasz. Zaczęłam krzyczeć i wołać na matkę, którą przez jedno tylko mgnienie oka ujrzałam jeszcze raz stojącą w oknie, z wyciągniętymi ku mnie ramionami. Nieznajoma pani, moja późniejsza droga matka, pani Tączewska — prawiła dziewczyna z wzrastającym rozrzewnieniem — uspokajała mię wszelkimi siłami... pocieszała, całowała, podarowała liczne przygotowane łakocie i zabawki... Nie dałam się utulić śród płaczu i łkania, aż nagle sen zmrużył moje powieki... Maziarz wstrząsł głową, jakby opowiadanie to niemiłe sprawiało na nim wrażenie. — Tak jechałyście kilka dni... — ozwał się prędko. — Powóz pierwszy gdzieś zniknął nam z oczu i my same już odbywałyśmy dalszą podróż. — Przybyłyście wreszcie do Lwowa... — kontynuował sam maziarz. — Nieznajoma pani wprowadziła mię do bardzo ładnego pomieszkania, podała mi prześliczne sukienki, kazała mi nazywać się ciocią, a obsypywała mię tyła pieszczotami, że dzięki wrażliwości dziecięcego serca za tydzień uspokoiłam się zupełnie i tylko kiedy niekiedy pomyślałam o matce, pozostałej gdzieś w kuźni dalekiej, która, jak mię upewniła ciocia Tączewska, miała kiedyś zgłosić się po mnie. Tymczasem mijały dnie, tygodnie, miesiące... przeniesiona w inną sferę, przyzwyczajona do innego życia... coraz rzadziej myślałam już o matce, której miejsce tak doskonale umiała zająć kochana, nieoceniona ciocia. — Byłaś więc szczęśliwą odtąd? — zapytał maziarz, a twarz jego rozjaśniła się nagle. — O, bardzo szczęśliwą, zupełnie szczęśliwą... Podrósłszy zaczęłam uczęszczać do jednego z pierwszych konwiktów, ciocia, siwiejąc i starzejąc się coraz bardziej, przemieniła się w babunię, a bardzo zręcznie umiała zawsze zbywać wszelkie zapytania odnoszące się do moich lat dziecięcych. Rówieśnice moje w konwikcie zapytywały mię nieraz o moich rodziców. Nie umiałam im nic odpowiedzieć, jak tylko, że mieszkają daleko. Wracając jednak do domu po skończonych lekcjach, postanawiałam zawsze zapytać babkę, dlaczego tak długo nie mogłam widzieć się z rodzicami. Babka w takich razach przybierała minę smutną i żałosną i wyrzucała mi, że przestałam ją już kochać, kiedy tęsknię znowu za mamą. Dopiero kiedy skończyłam rok piętnasty, powiedziała mi babunia pewnego razu, że człowiek, którego nazywałam ojcem, był tylko moim ojczymem, bo ożenił się z matką moją, kiedy już byłam na świecie. „Ojciec twój prawdziwy — rzekła mi babunia — jest człowiekiem wielkiego urodzenia, ale wykroczył ciężko przeciw władzom, przeciw istniejącemu porządkowi rzeczy, musi więc ukrywać się ciągle, boby srogiej popadł karze”. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, mój ojcze, jakie wrażenie sprawiło na mnie to oświadczenie! Pytałam, czy będę widzieć kiedy mego ojca. „Może — odpowiedziała mi babka — jak urośniesz w lata i rozsądek”. — Odtąd nie miałam już ani jednej chwili spokojnej. Myśl o moim ojcu, o jego niebezpieczeństwach i przygodach nie odstępowała mię we dnie i w nocy, a i moja matka biedna stała mi ciągle przed oczyma. Tak przeżyłam rok nowy... Wtem pewnego dnia — ciągnęła dalej o wiele smutniej i żałośniej — moja babka odebrała list z poczty. Uważałam, że list ten wielkie sprawił na niej wrażenie. Całe dwa dni następne jakimiś dziwnymi niepokoiła mię uwagami... Nareszcie... Tu dziewczyna z ciężkim smutkiem pochyliła głowę na piersi, a dwie łzy zabłysły w jej ślicznych oczach. — Nareszcie — ozwała się na nowo — oświadczyła mi po licznych przygotowaniach i aluzjach, że muszę przywdziać żałobę i pójść na egzekwie do kościoła, bo matka moja umarła przed tygodniem. Umilkła i z głębokim westchnieniem, łzy otarła z oczu. Maziarz ponuro wpatrzył się w ziemię. Dziewczyna przytłumiła boleść i prędko ciągnęła dalej: — W miesiąc potem jakiś nieznajomy człowiek wszedł niespodziewanie do naszego mieszkania. Babunia znała go z dawna i krzyknęła radośnie na jego powitanie. Mnie czegoś mimowolnie silniej uderzyło serce, jakbym przeczuła, że przyjście jego wiąże się z moim losem. Babunia wyszła z nieznajomym człowiekiem do drugiego pokoju, a po kwadransie przywołała i mię do siebie. „Przygotuj się do wielkiego szczęścia, moje dziecię — ozwała się do mnie z łzami w oczach — obaczysz twego ojca!” Musiałam aż usiąść, aby nie upaść z radości. „Kiedy, gdzie?!” — krzyknęłam w zachwyceniu. Babunia przysunęła się do mnie i zaczęła mi tłumaczyć: „Ojciec twój, jak wiesz, zagrożony surowymi wyrokami władz, a oddany zawsze swym wielkim zamiarom, musi ukrywać się przed śledztwem. W tej chwili znalazł schronienie w opuszczonym zamku swego dawnego przyjaciela, nieboszczyka starościca Mikołaja Żwirskiego. Przebrana za wieśniaczkę pojedziesz z Kostiem do Żwirowa, a tam ujrzysz ojca twego”. Z bijącym sercem powzięłam tę wiadomość. Wypatrzyłam się uważnie na nieznajomego człowieka, a mimo jego surowej i ponurej fizjonomii dziwną jakąś uczułam, ku niemu sympatię. Nigdy bo nie zapomnę, z jak głębokim uczuciem i rozrzewnieniem spoglądał na mnie w owej chwili. Babunia znała go dawniej, bo była za młodu panną respektową u pierwszej starościny Żwirskiej, a przy niej i przy starym kozaku wychował się nieboszczyk starościc. — Poczciwa kobieta... — mruknął maziarz nie mogąc głębokiego ukryć rozrzewnienia. Jadwiga przytuliła się bliżej do ojca i całując jego ręce, kończyła z cicha: — Niebawem też poznałam cię, mój ojcze, poznałam twoje wielkie i tajemnicze zamiary, ale nigdy nic bliższego nie dowiedziałam się o matce. Ilekroć z twym przyjazdem do dworu Kost' przyjechał po mnie do Lwowa, szalałam z radości, że ciebie obaczę, i cieszyłam się nadzieją, że posłyszę coś o mojej matce. Maziarz z uczuciem przycisnął ją do swych piersi. — Dowiesz się, dowiesz o wszystkim, moje dziecię — rzekł prędko — ale nie dzisiaj. — Nie dzisiaj? — Najdalej za kilka dni. Wtem przycichli oboje, nagle rozległ się głośny, plusk łódki. Maziarz zniespokojony poskoczył z siedzenia. Łódka przybiła do brzegu, a z niej ciężko wyskoczył jakiś człowiek. Maziarz zbiegł szybko z altany: — Kost' — wykrzyknął. — Nie poszedł jeszcze! Ty tu jeszcze, Kostiu — zawołał, gdy mu stary kozak niebawem stanął przed oczyma. Kost' Bulij miał jakąś minę pomieszaną i prawie niespokojną. — Wróciłem, bat'ku — rzekł — bo... bo... — Cóż? — zapytał maziarz prędko. — Uciekajcie, bat'ku! — wybuchnął nagle stary kozak. Maziarz żachnął się gwałtownie. — Cóż się stało? — Ta nic, bat'ku, ale kiedym już wychodził z chaty, to mi się jakoś strasznie duszno zrobiło w piersiach, a wtem na zły znak i obraz Matki Boskiej zleciał z ściany. Przeżegnałem się, ale mię coś piknęło niedobrego... Jakieś przeczucie mi mówi, że coś nam złego zagraża. Maziarz uśmiechnął się. — Czy takie masz tylko poszlaki?... Stary kozak smutnie pokiwał głową. — Oba psy, co wczoraj takie jeszcze były wesołe — ozwał się jakby na ostateczne już przekonanie — od dziś rana wzięły pod siebie ogony, kurczą się i skomlą, jakby im dokuczał jakiś okropny ból... To zły znak, bat'ku! zły znak!... Maziarz z pobłażliwym uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu. — Marudzisz, stary! Matka Boska się urwała, bo zmurszał sznurek, na którym wisiała, a psy skomlą i kurczą się, boś im może przeparzył osypkę. Kost' Bulij pokiwał głową nie przekonany. — Ej, bat'ku, na całe lata wybierałem się nieraz z domu, a nigdy mi nie było tak ciężko na sercu, jak teraz, choć tylko dwa dni mam zabawić w drodze. — Oszalałeś, widzę, na starość!... — mruknął maziarz i schmurzył czoło. Nawykły snadź do ślepego posłuszeństwa kozak nie śmiał sprzeciwiać się dłużej. — Zostawajcież z Bogiem! — mruknął i z miłością i uszanowaniem chwycił za kolana maziarza. — Bywaj zdrów, stary. Ale gdybyś wstępując nią zastał Juliusza, to zaczekaj na niego choćby dzień cały. — Dobrze, bat'ku. I chciał już odejść, ale nagle się obrócił. — Pożegnam się z panną! — rzekł i postąpił ku altanie. Maziarz niespokojnie potarł się po czole. „Zwariował stary, czy rzeczywiście jakieś nieprzewidziane zagraża nam niebezpieczeństwo”... poszepnął w duchu. I zamyślił się głęboko. — Może zdrada! — mruknął po chwili półgłosem i wzdrygnął się cały. Nagle wstrząsł głową, a z oczu jasna strzeliła mu błyskawica. — Ha — szepnął z tryumfem — ludzie giną, ale idea żyje zawsze! Zaklęty dwór 02 08